power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Dane Wilson
:With the strength of a tiger-Shaolin Fury Red Ranger! :With the strength of a tiger overpowered by rage-Super Shaolin Fury Red Ranger! - Dane's roll call Dane Wilson was the Shaolin Fury Red Ranger of Power Rangers: Shaolin Fury, and the true team leader of the Shaolin Fury Rangers. Biography Shaolin Fury Dane first met the girl named Sarah who originally leads the team, he was given his own Cat Shaolin Morpher by her. Dane morphs into the Red Ranger to fight evil. Dane ask Michael that he wants to be friends with him and he said yes. Cat Technique Dane was teaching his own weapon chucks by Michael as his instructor. Kung Fu Lesson Dane was attacked by the Poisick monster called Crocogator. He managed to fight back the monster when he attacks. Shaolin Match Dane senses the presence of the new Zord - Caracal Zord. He fights Digmole and brawls him to keep him away from reaching the Zord. Dane retrieves the Caracal Zord as his present. With the help of his new friend Zord, Dane can use Caracal Zord to form with Cat Karate Megazord's power. Wild Cat Senses Dane, Michael and Harvey was confronted and attacked by Poison's monster named Jellyshock. They managed to dodge from Jellyshock's electric attack to electrocute citizens and make them shock and buzzing. Six Heroes Unite Dane and the Rangers (except Reggie) passes the tests to have the new upgrade to defeat Poison and Onijox's Shadow Guards. Both Dane and Reggie beats Poison and Onijox and rescues Master Tao.Passing the Test Dane achieves his new form a Battlizer named Red Karate Ranger. He began to fights monsters in his battle ring.Teamwork Power Dane and Sarah went shopping for food and bring it to Tao. The Hippo Monster named Hippobounce appear to scared people away as they scream, Dane and Sarah hears screaming people running away from the monster and fights Hippobounce. When Killax appears to battle Dane and Sarah and defends Hippobounce, Michael, Harvey, Chloe, Reggie and Yin Yang arrive to stops Killax from stealing the food. Dane tells Hippobounce not to swallow the food from the market. After Dane destroys Hippobounce, he was confronted by Killax and challenge him, Michael and Harvey to a battle. As Red Karate Fighter, he was battling Killax in his hands, Killax was more powerful to battle Red Ranger at this point. With the help of Blue and Green Rangers, Dane increases his power level and destroys Killax in his battle ring. Sarah, Chloe, Reggie and Yin Yang finds Dane and the boys they alright. Dane tells Sarah that they can eat in the Temple. Rice for Life Dane and the Rangers was attacked by the Insectorgs (Beetlax, Stagox, Buzzox, Flyax, Miss LadyRed, Gypsy and Mistressfly) they were outnumbered because they were too strong for them to defeat. He was saved by six Throttle Rangers Chris, Trent, Becky, Valon, Alice, and Gareth and destroy the two Insectorgs Gypsy and Mistressfly. Dane and Chris joins forces to tag along and fight as well destroy Beetlax. Dane thank Chris and the Throttle Rangers for help and everything but they decide to have a party. Revenge of the Insectorgs Dane bumped into Geckox that he tells him that Raishi thinks calling him a "Traitor" and "Trash". He give him a chance to help him on his quest to get revenge on Poison. Suddenly, Chamelisa appears to murder Geckox and attack as well as injure Dane. Dane fights her while defending Geckox at all cost. Dane hits Chamelisa and she hits him back. When Chamelisa was about to kill Geckox and spare Dane, the Rangers arrive to stop her and save Dane and their former enemy. Dane gives Geckox a hand and kick her butt. Chamelisa escapes and Geckox explains the Rangers what happened to Poison's expel to him. Chamelisa's True Indentity Dane defends Yin Yang's White Tiger spirit from Lightiger and Yin Yang's White Tiger Spirit was not strong enough to defeat him. Shatter Shell Dane and Yin Yang fights Lightiger once and for all to retrieve the White Tiger Spirit back. With the help of Whitiger, he stoles lots of Lightiger's White Tiger Spirit and reverted back to Yin Yang and tells them to go and finish Lightiger off with one-hit knockout attack. White Out Dane fights against Raishi with his Red Karate Fighter form but however it was stripped down because of Raishi's invincible attack. After Poison's final form was marked demise, Dane got promoted to become the Master by Sensei Tao. He say goodbye to his old friends and move on to teach the Students the how to train. Shaolin Finale Frenzy Stratoforce Dane bumps into the Stratoforce Rangers for the first time and teach Steve and Stephanie how to use the inner Animal Spirit within. After they pass the test, he will grant the any Animal Spirit. Dane will grant the spirit of the Mandrill for Steve and the spirit of the Fox for Stephanie. Dane appears along with veteran Red Rangers and his fellow Red Ranger friend Chris and Peter and joins forces to destroy Soldar and his evil forces. Personality Dane was the independent leader, disciplined, and courageous 19-year-old boy. He like to play martial arts during in his activities. Appearance Dane was 19-years-old and he was Caucasian-American and has brown hair and blue eyes. He wears Red T-Shirt, Maroon Hoodie, Dark Blue jeans and Red and White sneakers and wearing the Red Shaolin Uniform. Shaolin Fury Red Ranger - Super Shaolin Fury Red Ranger= Dane learns the moves from Master Gorilla and obtains the new Shaolin Power. Dane can use the new move called Earthquake Crush. Zords *Tiger Shaolin Zord *Caracal Shaolin Zord *Gorilla Shaolin Zord Arsenal *Shaolin Nunchucks - Dane's primary weapon. *Shaolin Hammer - Given to him by Master Gorilla. - Red Karate Fighter Mode= *Karate Battle Morpher **Red Karate Fighter Dane uses his Tiger Spirit to power up his Karate Battle Morpher and transforms himself into Red Karate Fighter as an Battlizer. Shaolin Fury Red Ranger fights Poisicks in his battle ring to fight them all and his finisher was "Shaolin Smash" and "Karate Crush". }} First Met Skye Rhodes Dane Wilson (now 21) went to Ocean Bluff and bumped into Skye Rhodes, Casey Rhodes Daughter, and talk how much they know about the Animal spirits and animal peace with humans the 3 fall in love and started dating and Dane tries to impressed himself to Casey to show him he cares for Skye and he accepted his blessing when he save her from Emile and Dane propose to Skye after Dai Shi is destroyed and the 2 will have a Daughter in the FutureCategory:Males Category:Red Ranger Category:Leader D Category:Human